Shella Date night
by Tales Account
Summary: Sheri and Cella enjoy each other's company


"Gah! Noooooooo!" Sheri Vert whined as she leaned back in her seat, obviously peeved that she had, once again, lost to Celladon Culainn at Godly Combat. The two had wanted to stay in tonight for their date night, as it was pouring with rain outside, so it was suggested by the dog faunus that the two of them could play video games. Wanting to see how her training pulled off, Sheri suggested Godly Combat in an attempt to get Cella a run for her money. She couldn't have been much better than her, right?

Well she was. It was a closer match this time, but Cella still only needed half of a health bar to feel secure in her victory. Safe to say, she was the one who wore the pants when it came to fighting games. "Yessssssssss!" The beanied Cella laughed as she pulled her fist back in glee, a grin plastered over her mouth as she looked to her right and towards the frog faunus. "That was a pretty close game~. You had me worried."

The two were currently sitting upon a couch, as they had stole it from the lobby thanks to Cella's teleportation abilities. Not too many were out and about by now, as they were almost all asleep or out doing stuff with friends. Similar to what Cella and Sheri were doing, probably. It was basically the best night to have an indoors date night, so why not just play video games, watch movies and snuggle, the tomgirl of the couple suggested.

"I call hacks. You toooootally cheated in that one." Sheri huffed as she snuggled up to the grinning Cella, whose ears were twitching like crazy in happiness for her victory and for the fact Sheri was snuggling up with her. "I don't get it. How are you this good at video games?!"

With a casual shrug, Cella admitted- "I dunno. Once again, I used to play in tournaments. It makes sense that I'm great, but you're pretty good too! You just need some more training."

"Nope. All pooped out on training…" Sheri sighed, leaning her ear against Cella's chest as she listen in on her heartbeat. God damnit she loved Cella… Stupid video games. Stupid tournament. "Can we watch a movie together? And no, not a horror movie! I mean like a rom-com. Something to, you know…" Sheri let out a sigh as her cheeks lit up, "G-Get into the mood…?"

Cella felt her heart stop at the question as she looked down at the green skinned faunus, a furious blush starting to erupt from her own face. Immediately, the spearswoman would pinch Sheri's shoulder, resulting in the photographer to let out a small yelp as she sat up.

"W-What was that?!" Sheri exclaimed, a bit shocked that Celladon had suddenly pinched her.

"Sorry. Wanted to see if I was dreaming or not."

"That works when you pinch yourself, not me!"

"Do you actually wanna do it?"

There was a brief silence as the two stared at each other, an embarrassed look upon Sheri's face as she watched Cella's observative face, a bit nervous as the teleporter watched her every look, though keeping constant eye contact somehow. Okay, this might have not gone as his she had expected, Sheri admitted with an inward sigh. Truth was she was dared by Marron to ask Cella that question, and she had even gone to Taupa to ask for advice on that sort of stuff, as he had sex in the past with Terra quite a few times, but it was clear that she took the joke too far. That Cella wouldn't see her the same way after this.

"Look, Cella, I-" Before Sheri could get out another word out though, she would be surprised to find that Celladon had suddenly leaned forward and kissed her right then and there, their tongues battling for a bit before the dog faunus pulled away, a grin on her face.

With her face turning from green to red, the fluster Hops blurted out, "W-W-Wait, I thought you'd be upset!" She was pretty taken off guard by the sudden kiss, considering they hadn't done anything as passionate as that.

"Why would I be upset? You're my girlfriend!" Cella shrugged, her arms wrapping around Sheri's neck as she grinned. "Besides, you almost won against me in the embarrassment game. I had to get back at you somehow, right?"

Oh, right! Embarrassment game! "Er… Drat! And I almost won too!" Sheri laughed out, letting out an inward sigh of relief as she clenched her fist, glad that Cella didn't take it seriously-

"In all seriousness though, we can have sex whenever you want."

Fuck she totally took it seriously.

"... Really?" Sheri felt the words slip out of her mouth before she could try to stop it, her face becoming only more red. To her surprise though, Cella wasn't laughing at her, or teasing her. Instead she let out a small though sweet smirk, her nose inches away from touching the frog faunus' nose.

"Yup. Just not tonight though. It's movie night!" The teleporter exclaimed as they immediately jumped backwards and onto her side of the sofa, her face turning into a grin as she invited Sheri to snuggle with her though. "We can snuggle in the meantime though, snuggle buddy~!"

She was a bit slow, but Sheri did make her way into Cella's embrace a bit as they searched for movies, her ear once again against the tomgirl's chest. Strange, the photographer thought to herself as she listened in. She could have sworn that Cella's heart has sped up a bit. Maybe she was more nervous or excited? Sheri honestly couldn't tell, but she didn't want to ask. They should just enjoy themselves on their date night, and go by at their own pace- not the pace of others. And in her mind, Sheri thought there was no doubt that Cella understood this.


End file.
